Ep 02 - The Job of a High School Host!
"The Job of a High School Host!" (高校生ホストのお仕事 "Kōkōsei Hosuto no O-shigoto") ''is the second episode in the anime series. The episode introduces Kanako Kasuhazaki, one of the club's regular customers who has the "Host-Hopping" disease," and her travails with Tohru Suzushima. Haruhi is blackmailed into learning how to waltz and gets her first kiss at the Dance Party. Episode Summary The episode begins with Haruhi running late for the Host Club's meeting. Upon entering Music Room #3, she finds it decked out as a tropical paradise with the cosplay of the day being Balinese royalty. When Haruhi questions Kyouya about it, he tells her that while Tamaki makes all policy decisions, planting ideas (i.e. his) in Tamaki's head helps the process, leading to Haruhi's realization that Koyuya truly runs the club. Tamaki announces that the club is sponsoring a Dance Pary the following week. Haruhi's guests fantasize about dancing with her under the moonlight. Enter Kanako Kasugazaki, a regular Host Club customer who immediately "crushes" on Haruhi and dumps Tamaki as her favorite to be with Haruhi. The Host Club members describe Kanako as having the "Host-Hopping" disease," which causes its victims to constantly switch from one Host to another. Tamaki's jealousy results in his insisting that Haruhi once more dress like a girl. Haruhi refuses, saying she can pay back her debt more quickly as a Host. Tamaki then refers to Kyouya as "Mommy" for the first time in the series. Hikaru inquires if Haruhi knows how to dance to which Haruhi replies that she isn't interested in attending the Dance Party. Tamaki blackmails her into learning the waltz and attending the event by threatening to demote her back to "errand boy," if she doesn't. The next day, Kanako is seen teaching Haruhi how to dance. Afterwards, as Kanako sips her tea, she compliments the tea set and Koyouya notes her keen eye for fine china. Enter Tohru Suzushima, heir to the Suzushima Trading Company, a top-performing fine china supplier. Kyouya reminds all present that Tohru is leaving in one month to study abroad in England. After Tohru leaves, Haruhi says that Kanako and Tohru seem "kinda close," which Kanako vehemently denies and hurriedly leaves, herself. Mitsukuni reveals that the two are engaged with Kyouya adding that it has been this way since they were children. Tamaki announces that it is the responsiblity of the Host Club "to make every girl happy." One week later, the Dance Party opens with Tamaki welcoming their guests. Kyouya announces that at the end of the evening one lucky lady will be declared "Queen," her reward being a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki. The twins chide Haruhi for being less than enthusiastic who replies that she doesn't have much experience with parties having only attended local neighborhood festivals. Kyoyoua excuses her lack of experience and suggests that she have a bite to eat. When Haruhi inquires if there's fancy tuna, Tamaki immediately orders it for her. Kanako arrives and, as part of Tamaki's master plan, Haruhi is swept off the dance floor to be "costumed" as a girl. Tamaki sees her as "herself," and is lovestruck. Kyouya foreshadows his "secret" plan and Haruhi is sent off wobbling on high heels to meet Tohru in an empty classroom. In the vacant, darkened classroom Haruhi meets Tohru, who shows her a goofy love note she supposedly wrote. He tells her that while flattered, his heart belongs to someone else. He expresses his regret that said girl doesn't seem to have feelings for him any longer which is why he's going abroad to become more worldly. Via Tamaki's manipulation, Kanako enters the room and upon seeing Tohru and Haruhi, flees. Tohru runs after her. When he finally catches up to her, they are caught in the spotlight in the garden adjacent to the Dance Party. There, Tamaki broadcasts that the Host Club has chosen the last waltz of the evening for them alone. As they dance, Tohru declares his love and proposes marriage to Kanako, who accepts. Her host-hopping days are over. Hikaru announces that Kanako has been named "Queen of the Ball" and will receive a kiss from Haruhi, as stand-in for Tamaki. She refuses until Kyouya offers to reduce her debt by 1/3 if she does so. When Mitsukuni wonder aloud if this is Haru-chan's first kiss, Tamaki goes to interrupt only to slip on a banana peel (a frequent bit of Ouran business) and inadvertently pushes Haruhi into kissing Kanako on the lips. Cue guest squeals. Seeing the positive end result of the hosts' madcap antics, Haruhi begins to understand them and the Host Club philosophy that it is the job of a high school host "to make every girl happy." Gallery episode2-01.png episode2-02.png episode2-04.png episode2-05.png|The twins explaining the "Host-Hopping disease" episode2-06.png|Haruhi having her first kiss. episode2-07.png Notable Quotes '"Dear mother in heaven, this is the club I was forced to join." -Haruhi''' (To Mori) "Takashi...There, we match!" -Honey (To Haruhi) "You're even more cuter than I expected, I've decided. You're my new favourite." -Kanako (To Haruhi)' "Well you look so cute!" -Honey' "Remember Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party will reach its climax." -Kyoya Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Honey Haninozuka *Mori Morinozuka *Kanako Kasugazaki *Tohru Suzushima Trivia *